1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby walker, and in particular to an improvement in the assembly of a chair and a desk therefore.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Baby walkers have existed in various forms. A typical baby walker is shown in FIGS. 1-3, wherein a substantially elliptical desk 100 is mounted on a support B. The desk 100 has a recessed portion or tray 11 formed in the upper surface, and a frame 13 extending from the tray 11 so that it surrounds and forms a rear hole 12 for receiving a chair 200.
To assemble the chair and the desk, positioning holes 15 and 18 are provided in the top and front portions of the frame 13 for engagement with armrests and studs 23 on a front portion 22 of the chair 200, respectively. Screw holes 14 in the upper surface of the rear portion of the frame 13 receive bolts 24, which extend into positioning blocks 211 provided adjacent the backrest 21 of the chair. Wing nuts 16 lock the desk 100 against the chair 200. Such a chair and desk configuration is disadvantageous because it requires a two-step assembly process. The studs 23 of the chair must be fitted into the positioning holes 18 of the desk, and the back of the chair must be screwed to the desk with the bolts 24, wing nuts 16 and positioning blocks 211. This operation is cumbersome and time consuming and requires a significant number of parts. As a consequence the baby walker shown in FIGS. 1-3 is expensive to produce and assemble.